Once Upon A Time
by CinderCiela
Summary: A short, sad little fairytale featuring Kikyou. Oneshot. If you hate Kikyou, I wouldn't read this if I were you.


**Despite her "mean girl" personality in _Mother's Intuition_ , I actually really like Kikyou. In English class today, we wrote fairytales just for the hell of it, and this was mine. It's sad, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Kikyou haters, do not read-**

* * *

Well,

you're here to hear a fairytale, aren't you?

A fairytale of girl meets boy, and then they fall in love?

Well, this fairytale is a little bit

 _ **different**_.

But nonetheless, it starts out like most fairytales do...

...

Once Upon A Time, there was a princess. As is traditional in most fairytales, this princess was incredibly beautiful, so her parents named her and equally beautiful name: Kikyou. She was the daughter of a King and a Priestess, and she was born with exquisite powers. She would one day rule over the Kingdom as queen, happily, and one day banish all the evil demons that terrorized her lands. That was her destiny.

At least, that's what it was at first.

However, on the day she was born, the heads of all the wealthiest families came to bring her gifts. Magnificent gifts, only of the highest quality. The Kind and Queen/Priestess were so happy. Than a man named Naraku came up to give the princess a gift. He gave her his family's old heirloom, the Shikon Jewel. In return, however, he asked for the betrothal of the Princess Kikyou and his eldest son, Onigumo.

The King and Queen refused, however. Naraku asked again and again, and they rejected him every time. Eventually Naraku grew furious and said,

"Fine then! If she will not marry into my family, she will marry no one!"

And he cursed her with an ancient spell, one that cursed her to be alone, forever.

Because of this curse, no one ever did love Kikyou. She grew up beautiful and strong and kind, but was loved by no one. In fact, she was hated. The hatred for the Princess eventually grew so great that eventually, the King and Queen, the only ones that ever loved Kikyou, had to hide their daughter in one of the tallest towers of the castle.

They then looked high and low for witches and sorcerers and demons who could break the spell, but found none. They were going to give up when and old, dying monk came to them.

"The curse can be broken,"

he said.

"Your daughter needs to meet someone who is just as hated as she, then she must get them to love her. Then, the curse will be lifted."

The King Queen gave the dying monk food and shelter, and unfortunately, he died the next day. The King and Queen knew it was a sign. No one could ever love their Kikyou. They locked the door to the tower and sealed her away forever.

The princess was always lonely in the castle, but she guarded her only friend, her precious treasure, the Shikon Jewel. Sometimes she talked to it.

"I wonder when my prince will come? When do you think?"

She's ask the Jewel, and she'd get no answer.

Kikyou was so, so very sad. She had accepted the fact that she would die alone.

Then one day, one of the neighboring Kingdoms, which was ruled by a powerful and attractive dog demon, had gained a new prince, named Inuyasha. The King had married a human, and she birthed a white-haired, dog-eared, half-breed.

The Kingdom was so outraged that they had that filthy child for a prince that the King and Queen had no choice but to banish him.

The prince then ended up in the Kingdom ruled by Kikyou's parents and her younger sister and heiress, Kaede.

He sought refuge in the Kingdom, but was rejected there as well. Then he looked to Princess Kaede's castle, and saw that there was a single, isolated tower behind it. It was all alone, just like him.

"Nobody's going to be in a lonely tower like that one. I could stay there a while."

He then climbed the tower, but when he got to the top, he realized all the windows were bolted down.

"No problem."

He said.

"I'll fix that."

He used his dog demon claws to rip the wooden windows open. He then slipped through the window and was astonished to see Princess Kikyou, crying to herself.

"Who are you?"

She asked.

"My name's Inuyasha. Why are you crying?"

He asked.

"I'm crying because I'm all alone, and I'm going to die alone."

Kikyou told him.

Inuyasha felt sorry for the princess.

"I'm always alone too."

He said.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Kikyou felt a little better knowing that she was not the only one who was alone.

"I'm Princess Kikyou."

The two began to talk, and talk, and before long they fell in love. Inuyasha would always climb up the tower and visit Kikyou, and it made her very happy. Kikyou was so happy to know she wouldn't die alone. She _knew_ Inuyasha could break her curse. She just knew it.

However, eventually, a castle guard caught Inuyasha trying to climb the castle walls. Kikyou's window's were re-sealed, this time with a barrier so it was much more difficult to break, and Inuyasha was imprisoned for 50 days.

Kikyou was sad that he was taken, but she knew he would come back. She was always alone, and she was always alone. They were made for each other; he wouldn't abandon their love so easily. She knew he wouldn't.

Then one day, a pretty, foreign woman came to the Kingdom. She was filthy rich, throwing money at anything and everything. She was not so very attentive to what's around her, however, and so she ended up in the wrong country first, wrong Kingdom second, all while she was trying to travel to meet her brother some ways away. The woman's name was Kagome, and she was notorious in her land for being able to manipulate even the most cunning of demons.

When she arrived at the Kingdom, she heard some of the local gossip, and she had a clever idea.

"I hear there is a half-breed being kept in your prison."

She told the local guards.

"I would like his immediate release."

She threw money at them, and soon enough, Prince Inuyasha was released.

Kagome wanted a half-demon to be her protector. She was always being targeted for her looks and her fortune, and she needed a bodyguard. A human would be too weak, and a demon would draw too much attention, so a half-demon was just right.

Kagome being an evil and incredibly shrewd woman, was able to manipulate Inuyasha easily. He fell in love, and she taught him how to use the Tessaiga, the expensive sword she bough in the market for him.

The two then left Princess Kaede's Kingdom, and went on the journey to meet Kagome's brother, leaving Kikyou behind.

The lonely princess stayed in that tower until the day for years on end, and grew old, all the while believing that someday her Inuyasha would come back to her.

But he never did.

One night, when Kikyou was barely on the cusp of turning 100 years of age, she dreamt while she slept, which had never happened before. Her first dream was of Inuyasha coming back to meet her, and her feeling happy once again. In her dream, she was not lonely. She dreamt peacefully, all through the night.

She never woke up.

...

 _~The End~_


End file.
